Side Jobs
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Hermione and Viktor have a good relationship but she maybe keeping a few secrets from Viktor. Enjoy always yours Serene Cullen


Side Jobs

"Are you sure you are alright Her-mio-ninny?" I asked my girlfriend one more time.

"Yes Viktor," she said laughing lightly at my tendency to worry. I hugged her and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "Your English has gotten much better by the way Viktor."

"Thank you love," I said smiling at her. I kissed her head "do you want me to leave you any money for anything?"

"No my parents and I will be fine thank you though." She kissed me and I left her front step and walked a little ways until I found the park where I was supposed to meet my team.

"Hello," I greeted them and they all nodded back. One of the beaters and my keeper were holding hands and whispering loving words at each other. The other beater was animatedly talking with two of the chasers about an old quidditch game he watched and how amazing it was. The last chaser Harmony, our only female member, walked up to me and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Viktor we're just waiting for Ian," our coach seemed to always be late. I nodded and went to say something to James and Ralph but the two were making out and I had no intention of interrupting them.

Ian came running up about three minutes later "hey guys our game got pushed back so we'll catch lunch in town sound good?"

"Sure," we all chorused. We followed Ian to a local dinner about two blocks away. A waiter sat us near the bar since most of my team wanted drinks as well. Ian however scolded them and told them not to get drunk since we had a game later that night.

"Hi I'll be your waitress can I get you all started with dri-nk-s," the waitress's voice slowed down and she turned tail and sprinted into the kitchen.

"Wasn't that your girlfriend?" James asked me. I looked after her and saw the bushy hair I loved. I nodded and got up muttering an excuse me to my team. I went to the kitchen area and a girl with dyed black hair came out and stopped me there.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a snappy tone.

"Inside I think I saw someone I recognized."

"Employees only," she said pointing to the sign on the door.

"I just need a quick peak," I protested.

"Employees only," she repeated obviously annoyed.

"Maybe this will change your mind," I said slipping her two hundreds.

Her eyes widened and she looked torn before stepping to one side. I walked through the dirty kitchen and saw her talking animatedly to someone with a nameplate that read "manager."

"Hermione?" she turned with eyes full of horror at me. Her face dropped and she walked resigned over to me.

"You said you were leaving," she squeaked quietly.

"You didn't say you had a job love."

"Two," she muttered holding up two fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her cupping her face in my hands and staring into her eyes confused.

"Because I don't want you to give me your money, I can manage."

"But love I want to give it to you. I have more of it than I know what to do with. Please let me help you love."

She blushed up at me and I knew now it was her pride that kept her from accepting my offer. "There is nothing wrong with getting help Hermione." I whispered into her hair pulling her closer to me.

She nodded weakly but I knew she didn't really believe it. "Come on," I said. I took her hand and slipped her waitress apron off and handed it to the manager. I led her out to the table and sat her down next to me. She was blushing horribly and looking at her hands. "Mione it's ok," I insisted. She shook her head close to tears. I grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss "I want to help you," I said "please let me."

She nodded slowly still looking embarrassed. "I'll be back Ian," I said and helped her up and walked her outside. We walked to her house and I knocked on the door.

"Viktor," her father greeted "Hermione told us you were leaving for a game."

"We stopped for food on the way out and I found her working there." He looked away sheepishly "there is nothing wrong with asking for help," I repeated to her. I handed her several wads of cash and quickly sent her inside.

I made sure she stayed in with a quick spell and then set off for my game. We won and I made five times what I had given her, time to be sure they'd be ok for life. I smiled to myself as I deposited the money, all of it, into our joint account. I would take care of her, she was my soulmate after all, and my only love.


End file.
